


Deception

by Superwholock9901



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Betrayal, Bondage, Bound, Deception, Dehumanization, Depression, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Emotional pain, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Food Deprivation, Forced into slavery, Helplessness, Isolation, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nova goes through hell, POV Original Female Character, Physical Pain, Piss Enema, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sexual Slavery, Slave auction, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, This is a depressing fic, anal rape, chained, collared, gagged, hurt original character, i’m a terrible person, master/slave smut, poor sleeping conditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock9901/pseuds/Superwholock9901
Summary: Nova Brown is an ordinary woman. She has a loving boyfriend whom she has known for a year and a good job at the local hospital.On her one year anniversary, she decides to try and have some fun with her boyfriend. He has other plans and all of his waiting will have finally paid off.





	1. Misplaced Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side project for me, I will update more once I am finished with my other stories.

His hand skims down to the arch of Nova’s back, where the floor length dress she is wearing leaves an opening. She feels his knuckles stroke softly against the divots of her spine and it makes her squirm. He smiles down at her, his eyes bright and child like, and moves his hand lower to rest over the curve of her ass.

Nova shivers regardless of the warm night, desire surges through her veins like an axe through wood. He lightly squeezes her ass and she looks up at him, urging him to understand that this is all new to her. He smirks and releases his hold on her ass. They suddenly stop walking.

“This is you,” he says in a gruff voice. Nova looks up and realizes that he is talking about the apartment building in front of them, where she lives.

“Oh yea. Thank you for walking me home,” she responds, not wanting him to remove his arm from around her. “Why don’t you come up for another drink?” She slyly questions, hoping that he gets the idea.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he smirks. Nova unlocks the door and he follows her into the building. She hits the button for the elevator and it opens immediately. They both step in and she presses the button for her floor.

As soon as the door seals shut, he forces her against the wall and kisses her. Nova melts into his warm lips and opens her mouth to invite his tongue in. He takes the invitation, slipping it inside and moving it around hers. This is a usual kiss for them and she loves it.

She can taste the wine they drank with dinner previous to this and it makes her kiss him harder. He pulls away and adjusts his suit right before the elevator doors open. Nova is left breathing heavily again the wall, her dress in a state of disarray from when he ran his hands over her body. She stands dumbly for a couple of seconds until she follows him out and leads him to her apartment.

She puts her purse on the table and slips off her small cardigan before he speaks.

“Are you into kinky stuff?” He questions. Nova feels his knuckles against the small of her back again and jumps because she didn’t realize how close he was to her.

“What kind of kinky stuff?” She questions. Nova has watched some porn, but she was no expert. She was a virgin at that, saving herself for marriage.

“Like being tied up and having clamps on,” he says. An image of her tied up and clamped in front of him comes barreling through Nova’s mind. She can’t say that She didn’t like it, but she is still slightly unsure about it.

“I’ve never tried,” She replied. His expression losses some of its sexiness. “But.. it sounds fun,” She adds, due to his new expression.

He smiles and slowly starts unzipping the back of Nova’s dress. His eyes are a shade darker than usual. She mistakes it for adoration, rather than want.

“Wait. Before we do this, I have some rules,” she says, slowly moving away from him.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you baby,” he replies, taking a seat on her couch. She doesn’t miss the small tent in his pants as he casually spreads his legs in front of him.

“We’ve known each other for a year now and I really like you, but I’m not ready to have sex with you,” she says, sitting next to him on the couch. His eyes shine with knowledge. Of course he already knew that. He is the perfect gentleman.

“I know,” he musters. “But we can still have some fun together,” he continues, starting to gently kissing me. He’s perfect. So perfect.

Nova feels his hands at the base of her neck, continuing to unzip her dress. He moves slowly, his other hand gets tangled in her long blonde hair. Before she knows it, he was helping her get her arms out of the sleeves.

Her heart is racing because no one has ever seen her body before. Nova’s dress drops to the floor as she stands up, leaving her in just heels and panties, while he’s still fully dressed. He also stands and his cool hands run over her body, squeezing and grabbing. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but she knows that he will stop if she asks him too.

Nova begins to help him out of his blazer and untie his tie before slipping it off of him. He suddenly pushes her back and she lands on a soft surface, her bed. Nava didn’t even realize that they had moved from the living room.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks, looking over her body with what only she saw as adoration and desire.

“Yes,” She replies. She wants to make him happy. She thinks that it won’t be so bad.

“If it ever gets to be too much, just tell me and I will immediately stop,” he says, taking off his shirt and pants. He’s left in boxer briefs and Nova can see the clear bulge of his manhood through the thin fabric.

“Okay,” She confirms.

“We need a few things first. Do you have any scarfs, belts, or cloths pins?” He asks. Her heart increases speed in excitement.

“I’ve got them,” She replies.

“Good. Go get them,” he commands. Nova rolls out of bed and scurries over to my closet, loving the dominance of his voice.

She grabs the four scarfs and belts that she owns, then walks into the kitchen and gets out a half used pack of cloths pins from her junk drawer. There are about 20 of them total. She brings everything back into the room and lies them on the bed.

“Nice. These will look so sexy on you,” He says, holding up the scarfs. She feels a blush rise to her cheeks. “Go sit on the bed and hold your arms straight above your head,” he says.

“Okay,” She responds, feeling slightly unsure. She goes and sits on the bed, holding her arms up above her head for him He’s in front of her in an instant, feeling her small perky breasts. They aren’t anything magnificent, like you see in porn. They are pretty small and Nova feels a deeper blush rise hot in her cheeks.

“You have a beautiful body, no need to be embarrassed,” he praises, grabbing one of Nova’s wrists. He loops one of the belts through and pulls it right around her wrist. It effectively makes a leather cuff around her wrist with the rest of the belt attached to it.

He ties the other end of the belt to the canopy above Nova’s bed, so that her arm is held straight up. He does the same to the other one so both of her hands are held up. She feels slightly uncomfortable being so exposed to him like this, but again, she trusts that he will stop if she asks him too.

He grabs one of the scarfs and ties it around the bottom of her breasts where the band of her bra would usually lie. It makes them seem larger then they are, she notes.

With the remaining scarf, he pulls it up and around her shoulders, tying the ends on the back, which also lifts her breasts. Nova thinks that it actually kind of feels good to have them positioned like this. He runs his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to gasp and her nipples to harden.

“How does this feel?” He asks, checking the positions of the scarfs.

“Good,” She softly replies.

“I’m glad because this part will hurt a little. You’re not used to having your nipples clamped so it will be a little painful. Do you still want to do it?” he says.

“I want to,” Nova replies, bracing herself for the pain.

“God your so beautiful. I don’t know how I’m lucky enough to have you,” He says. Her heart swells at the praise.

He slowly pinches one of her hardened nipples between his fingers, then closes a cloths pin around it. Pain explodes from her clamped nipple and she makes a small whimper, jerking a little in her restraints. It’s not all bad though, it kind of feels good. Even so, he gives her a minute to adjust to the pain before he puts another cloths pin on the other nipple. “How do those feel?” He sweetly asks.

“They hurt, but I’m okay,” She replies. He smiles down at Nova and tilts her chin up to kiss her again. She lets him, trying to ignore the blooming pain in her poor nipples. It seems to be making him happy because she feels his hardness against her thigh. He unties Novas hands and she returns her shoulders to their original position, finding that the scarf tied around her breasts gets tighter.

“Have you ever given anyone a blowjob?” He questions, running his hand through my hair.

“No,” She responds.

“Would you be willing to?” He continues. She thinks about it for a minute.

“I can try,” She offers. He smiles and offers her a hand to help Nova stand up.

“Get on your knees,” he gently says, helping her down. The pain in her nipples is now a dull throb. He shimmies out of his boxers and she gulps as she looks at his long, hard length. “Now this is your first time doing this so I don’t expect you to take me all the way. Just do as much as you can and it will be enough,” he says.

She is thankful for his advice, but Nova feels a lot of uncertainty as he moves his penis closer to her face. What if it tastes bad or smells? What if he forces her to take him deeper? She pushes the last thought aside immediately, he wouldn’t do that. She trusts him.

“You can just play first. See what it tastes like and how big it is,” he offers, moving within her reach. Her head is now perfectly aligned with his groin.

“Okay,” She shakily says.

“Don’t be scared. Just touch it and see how it feels first,” he says. She reaches her hand up and closes her fingers around the base of his think cock. It’s surprisingly hard and veiny. She moves her hand up and down a little and he moans above her. She must be doing something right then.

She tries to think back to the porn that I  
she has seen and remembers something that may help. Nova circles her thumb around the head of his cock and he lets out another groan, a small amount of white substance escaping from his cock. She decides that she wants to taste and leans her head in, lapping up the substance with her tongue.

Salty. It tastes warm and salty. It’s not completely unpleasant, just very different then anything she has ever tasted before. She remembers his words. She needs to see how he tastes.

She slowly licks up his length and he groans, his fingers start to gently run through her hair.

“Good. You’re doing great,” he praises.

“Thanks,” She mumbles, stroking him with her hands again.

She takes the head of his cock into her mouth and is surprised by how full her mouth already felt. She wouldn’t be able to go much further.

He smells good though, like soap and cologne. Nova takes him a little further and her stomach rebelliously heaves as his cock hit the back of her throat. She lets his length slip from her mouth as she swallows down bile. She clears her throat.

“Just find how far you can take me and do that each time. You’re doing great,” he praises. How is he so perfect?

Nova takes him in her mouth again and finds a place where she won’t gag on him. He moans as she experimentally swirls her tongue around the head of his cock.

“You’re a natural,” he breaths, his knees wobbling a little. “I’m going to cum,” he says, right before his cock erupts in her mouth, expelling very bitter, salty liquid.

Nova gags, except this time, she is unable to hold down her dinner. Everything comes up and she is able to turn her head away from him before vomiting all over the floor.

She dry heaves for a minute before looking up at him. His expression is unreadable, which scares Nova a little. He seems to snap out of it quickly.

“Sorry baby. I guess I should have warned you earlier. It just felt so good,” he quickly says.

“Can we be done for the night?” She question, her voice hoarse and her mouth tasting like vomit. Her nipples also hurt a lot.

“Of course. I’ll get you some water,” he says, before exiting the room. He’s back in a couple of minutes. “Just drink, you’ll feel better after,” he offers. She takes the cup from his hands and drinks all of it, cleaning out her mouth.

She moves to stand, but becomes dizzy, so she sits back down. He smiles at Nova, but this smile is different from his usual one. He looks like he’s amused about something.

Nova tries to speak, only for nothing to come out. Her limbs start to feel heavy and she is beginning to think that he drugged her. No. He wouldn’t do that. She trusts him.

She falls to her side, her eye lids feel heavy and she struggles to keep them open. What’s happening to her? Then, the drugs pull Nova under and into the bliss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo please!


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this. Comment and leave kudos.

“Wake up Nova!” Yells an irritated voice.

Nova opens her eyes, only to discover that she has a blindfold on. She also has a weird shaped gag in her mouth, which forces her jaw wide open and causes her to drool badly.

She tries to move any of her body, only to discover that she can’t. She’s tied down on her chest, her legs dangling down to the floor from where she is tied.

Nova swings her legs to find that her ankles are forced apart by a bar in between them.

“She’s a beauty Josh! What a find!” Exclaims a loud make voice. Josh. She is going to kill Josh. How can he do this to her? She should have known that he was too perfect.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Nova screamed. She meant to say Josh, but she can’t talk with the device in her mouth.

“Good, she’s awake.”

Someone slaps her ass hard, causing her to whimper. Then, her blindfold is removed. She is left staring into the eyes of Josh, her (now) ex-boyfriend.

She can see that she is on the edge of a bed. Her chest and face is on the bed, while her lower body is left on the floor. Her hands are tied to the bottom two bed posts and Josh is laying on the bed, looking amused.

She suddenly realizes that she is naked. Nova starts to freak out, breathing heavily.

“This is nothing personal baby. I work for my father’s company and we have to keep up our stock. You will definitely sell at a high price with tits and an ass like that,” He says.

“Huck whooo,” she struggled in her restraints, finding that they have no give. Her heart rate accelerates more.

“Oh you will, soon enough. But first, we have some high paying customers that love to be the first ones to fuck virgins,” he says. No. This isn’t happening to her. The reality of her situation is finally getting to Nova.

She kicks her legs up and down, the only thing she can do to show her disapproval.

“Oops, almost forgot about that. He leave her vision and grabs her ankle, forcing her legs back down so her body is at a 90 degree angle. Then, he cuffs both of her ankles to the bottom of the bed, so she’s almost completely immobile.

“Oooooo,” she yells in frustration.

“I’ll give you some advice. Try not to cry, he likes to make it hurt more if you start to cry,” Josh tells her, patting her head like she is a dog.

She jerks her head back, which she is thankfully able to do. He just smirks and ties the blindfold back around her head. She hears him leave the room and the door clicks shut behind him.

She has to leave, now.

Nova pulls on her bonds again, but nothing happens except causing her wrists pain.

The door to the room opens and footsteps shuffle through.

“Look at that. Your lovely virgin pussy is ready for my taking,” says a deep voice. Nova hears the rustling of clothing and knows that he is undressing.

“Hease!” She yells. ‘Please don’t do this to her,’ she thinks. This can’t be happening to her! 

She feels a weight settle on the bed in-front of her, then her blindfold is removed. She is left staring at a massive cock.

She doesn’t have time to think before the man pushes the head into her mouth. She immediately tried to bite down, but her jaw blossoms with pain. That’s when she realized the gag she is wearing was made for this. It was in the shape of a ring so a penis could fit through it.

She suddenly gags on the man’s cock. Her stomach heaves rebelliously. No no no no. 

“Oh no slut. You throw up and I’ll make you eat it,” the man snaps. She whimpers in reply, believing that he would do that. He continues to push his massive length in and she gags again. “Stupid bitch. Relax your throat!” He commands. She tries to and he is able to push more in until his balls are touching her chin.

She breaths through her nose, trying not to think about what is in her mouth and down her throat. Then, he starts moving.

She still gags about every other thrust, but he doesn’t seem to care. The worse part is that his cock seems to be growing and hardening in her mouth. Eww.

He suddenly pulls out, taking a line of her saliva with him. He gets off the bed and goes behind her.

She jumps when her ass cheeks are spread and she feels a warm, moist thing against her hole. Nova realizes that it’s his tongue and her toes curl. It feels weird, but kind of good.

It’s better when he moves down and licks up and down her vagina. Then, his tongue pushes into her vaginal opening. She whimpers and jerks her hips away.

“Suit yourself,” he mumbles, slapping her butt. She winces.

She feels cold fingers press against her vagina and tries to move away. His other hand takes an unforgiving grip on her hip and forces her to remain still. He pushes in with two fingers, causing her to scream. 

She whimpers at the burning pain that accompanies them.

“Heassse hon’t” she begs, feeling her eyes start to burn. She tries to hold it back, she won’t give him the satisfaction of crying. He adds a third finger causing it to burn and hurt even more. She shifts again, desperately trying to get away. It hurts. 

“Stop moving,” he grunts, slapping Nova’s butt again. She stays still. “Good girl. Now here’s the best part. Just relax and I will make it good for you too,” he says, as he pulls his fingers out.

After a second, he starts to push his cock in. Nova automatically clenches, hoping he won’t be able to get in. He continues regardless.

“You’re tighter then most virgins,” he moans. She whimpers and shifts her hips, only to revive another slap to her butt.

The pain gets worse he forces his way deeper. A pained cry escapes her.

“It’s okay. Almost there,” he comforts, stroking her lower back. It only causes goosebumps to crawl up her skin. He pushes in about three more inches until she finally feels his thighs rest against the backs of her’s. “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it baby?” He cooes.

Nova grunts in response, she feels like a baseball bat is shoved up her vagina. It doesn’t hurt that badly though, she just feels very open and full.

The real pain begins when he starts thrusting. He doesn’t start slow, but grips her hips tightly and pounds into her. She screams and tries to move again only to be hit again.

“Relax bitch. I promise it will feel better,” he grunts, still moving. She has no idea what that means, but if he means for her to stop fighting him, then she won’t.

As he is thrusting, he shifts forward so his stomach is touching her back. Then, his hands move from her hips. They move under her chest and cup her small breasts.

Nova screams in outrage and struggles again.

“Owwwww,” she yells. ‘No,’ she means.

This time she can’t hold back her tears or her fighters spirit. Nova receives about six more slaps to the ass before she stops struggling.

The man is panting above her, feeling over her breasts and nipples. Nova lets her neck drop and her face hit the covers. That spot is covered in her drool, but she doesn’t care. She just wants this to end.

With a loud moan above her, something hot and wet shoots into her insides from his cock. Nova just whimpers, remaining completely still.

Her rapist stays on top of her for a while, his cock still inside of Nova. She sobs quietly into the covers, her body feeling drained and violated. He finally stands up and she sags as he pulls his cock completely out.

She feels his semen running down the insides of her thighs and sobs more.

“You look so pretty with my cum leaking out of your used hole,” he says. Nova feels heat rise to her face. She can hear the rustling of clothing and thanks god that it is finally over.

He places the blindfold back over her eyes before she hears the door close. As soon as he is out of the room, she relaxes onto the bed.

Her body hurts everywhere. Her vagina is burning in pain, her hips are throbbing from his grip, her ass stings from the slaps, and her boobs hurt from his man handling of them.

The door opens again and she hears footsteps walking around the room. Nova hears clothing hit the floor and lets out a whimper. Again?!

Someone’s hand rubs across her lower back, then down to spread her asscheeks. Something warm and moist moves around her anal entrance and she recognized the feeling as someone’s tongue. She whimpers again, shifting her hips slightly.

The person stops licking her and after a second, something small is pushed into her mouth. Based on the size, she guesses it’s one of the persons fingers.

The person moves it around her tongue, then adds another one. Despite her efforts to push them out, her soon to be rapist gets them plenty wet. They pull their fingers out and pushes one into her virgin asshole.

Nova jerks and cries out.

“Relax Abbie. This will feel good for you my baby girl. Just relax your ass muscles,” cooes a quiet masculine voice. Who is Abbie?

He does a few more thrusts in and out until he adds another finger. She cries out in pain and he suddenly stops his movements. This hurts Nova more than having a cock shoved up her vagina.

“Unclench your ass Abbie. Daddy doesn’t want to hurt his baby girl,” he says, stroking Nova’s back again.

She forces her very tensed hole to relax a little by unclenching.

“Good girl Abbie,” he praises, slowly starting to move again. She feels the drag of her hole against his fingers and whimpers again.

He pulls his fingers out and she hears something click behind her. A couple seconds later, the fingers enter her again, this time covered in a cold slimy substance. He has a much easier time thrusting his fingers in and out now and the pain lessens for Nova.

Then, he adds a third finger. She tries to move again, but a hand on her hip steadies her. After a couple more thrusts, he pulls his fingers out. She hears the running of water from somewhere, he is probably cleaning his hands.

After a minute of silence, she wonders if he’s gone. That thought is short lived as he starts to push his penis in to her. She’s thankful that it is coded in the slimy substance. The stuff helps it slide in easily. He moans above her.

“You’re so tight baby. Beg me to fuck your tight little hole,” he commands. She won’t. She’s thankful that he used the substance, but she will not beg her raper to rape her.

He sighs at her silence.

“It’s okay Abbie, we’ll work on that next time,” he comforts. He starts to thrust in and out of her. She feels a burning stretching pain in her hole, nothing to severe.

Even as he is moving in and out of her, she doesn’t really feel anything and finds that she much prefers this to vaginal sex.

It doesn’t take the man long to cum into her. She feels full from having cum in her ass and her vagina.

“Good girl Abbie. You took my cock so well up your virgin hole. Next time will be better, I promise,” he says, pulling out of her. She wines as she feels cum leak from her hole, mixing with the man’s cum from before.

Like the man before, he gets dressed and leaves the room. Her knees are wobbling and she knows that she won’t be able to stand for much longer.

The door opens again and she groans.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing,” Says a feminine voice. Women do this too? Nova is shocked. How can a woman even rape her?

A light touch to her back makes her jump. The woman traces along Nova’s spine and shoulders, which she realizes are aching from this position. Something heavy drops in the floor, making Nova jump again.

The hand on her back is removed and Nova hears the woman shuffling around behind her. Something hard and cold s suddenly shoved up Nova’s ass, causing her to whimper at the pain. The man’s cum from before makes the thing go in smoother.

The woman shoves it up a little and Nova can feel that it is shaped like a hook. The woman stops and grabs Nova’s hair.

Nova hadn't even realized that her hair is in a braid. The woman pulls her hair painfully back, causing Nova’s face to rise off of the mattress and up if she didn’t want to feel the pain. The woman stops pulling her hair when Nova’s neck can’t stretch any more. She doesn’t release her hair because Nova can still feel the tension.

Somehow, she feels the woman’s weight settle on the bed in front of her. The woman can’t be holding her hair and be on the bed. Nova lets her head drop, only to feel the thing in her ass jerk up. She cries out and raises her head again.

“If you stay in that exact position, you will be fine. If you put your head down, you’ll feel the hook in your ass pull on your rim. Just stay still,” says the voice.

Nova feels something press into her mouth, but she can’t close around it because the ring she is wearing doesn’t let her.

She feels the straps unclip around her head, then the ring is blessedly removed. Her jaw drops onto something else the woman inserted in her mouth. It feels like rubber and it sticks into her mouth, pinning her tongue down.

Then, the blindfold is removed and she gasps. On the other side of her gag, sticking out of it, there is a long fake penis. The woman is completely naked, fingering her vagina.

Nova tries to put her head down, but the thing in her ass pulls painfully. The penis is at the perfect height for her to lay down and insert it in herself.

The woman does just that, inserting herself on the fake penis. She moans and works herself all the way down, so that Nova’s nose is buried in the woman’s vagina.

The woman belts out a loud moan and starts moving herself up and down the fake penis. After a few minutes, the woman stills.

Something bitter and wet shoots into Nova’s mouth from the gag. She realizes with disgust that there is a tiny hole in the tip of the gag, so everything inserted through the penis would end up in Nova’s mouth.

Nova gags and tries not to swallow it. She can’t push it out of her mouth because of the gag.

“Swallow. I’m not taking the gag out until you do,” says the woman.

Nova desperately does not want to swallow, but she doesn’t want the woman’s cum to stay in her mouth any longer. She has already tasted it anyway, so Nova forces the bitter liquid down her throat, trying not to throw it back up.

“Good,” coos the woman, starting to stroke Nova’s cheek. Nova jerks away, moving the thing in her ass, causing her to cry out. Her cry is muffled from behind the gag.

“Awww. You poor timid little thing,” comforts the woman. Nova slowly moves her head back to face the woman.

“Hm hot himid,” She yells through the gag.

“Of course not,” the woman chides. Nova’s gag was suddenly removed. She slowly closes her jaw, which aches badly. Then, she swallows some saliva, which helps her dry throat.

“Good. Now open up again,” the woman commands, holding a different gag in front of her face. Nova seals her mouth shut. There is no way she will willingly let another gag enter her mouth.

This gag had a red ball in the front and Nova winced at the thought of having her jaw forced open again.

“I’ll get it on you either way. If I have to force you, then I’ll put the O-Ring back in,” the woman says, holding up the gag from before.

Nova immediately opens her mouth, not wanting the first gag back in. At least this way no one else can use her mouth.

The woman gently rests it between Nova’s teeth and clips the straps together behind her head. This one feels a lost more comfortable then the other gag for Nova.

“Good. That wasn’t so bad,” the woman said, patting Nova’s head. Her hands travel down to Nova’s hair and she unties the rope holding Nova’s head up.

Nova finally rests her head against the mattress, her neck and scalp aching.

Next, the woman takes the thing out of Nova’s ass and replaces the blindfold.

Finally, she leaves, leaving Nova all alone again. She lets her eyes slip closed and although her whole body is in pain, she falls into a light sleep.

She wakes to the slamming of a door and she isn’t sure how much time passed. She feels like it could have been hours or minutes.

“They used you up good Noves,” chimed an evil voice. He is the one who got her into this mess and he is still calling her the same nickname he has used so many times before.

Nova doesn’t have the energy to protest his use of her nickname besides giving him a light grunt.

His hand touches her back and she jerks, wincing as she feels the pain shoot through her backside.

“Easy Noves. I’m going to help you. Don’t move or else I will invite more people in to fuck you,” he threatens. Nova whimpers, but remains still when he touches her next.

“Good.”

First, he takes the spreader bar between her legs off, but she keeps the position because the last thing she wants is to be raped again.

Then, he unties her abused wrists and she lets her and fall flat on the bed. Both of her hands have gone numb from being tied for so long.

“Good. Now stand up slowly,” he orders. With the blindfold and gag still on, she slowly stands up. Her lower back and shoulders ache, but she manages to get on her feet.

She heaves when she feels large blobs of cum escape her openings.

“It’s ok-“ she feels a hand on her shoulder and jerks backwards.

Her legs don’t support her weight and she falls on her butt, sending more pain flaring through her body. She whimpers, the pain almost unbearable. 

“Calm down Nova, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help you,” He says to her. She forces herself to take a few deep breaths, calming her racing heart and heaving chest.

Her vision clears as the blindfold is removed from around her head. She looks around to find him squatting next to her, actually looking concerned. She darkens her gaze into one of hate.

He was always able to read her so well and now she knows why. It’s because he’s used to having people communicate with him through their eyes.

“Don’t be like that Nov,” he pouts, standing up. He offers down a hand to her, like when they used to ice skate together and she fell.

She shakes her head and stands with the aid of the bed pole, ignoring his hand. This time, his gaze darkens and he grabs onto her wrist, dragging her through a door and into a shower stall.

He forces a iron cuff on her left wrist and right ankle, pulling the chains so she’s forced to stretch.

“I was prepared to be nice, but since your acting like a bitch, I’ll treat you like one,” he snarls, turning on the water. The water runs out of a hose in his hand.

He plugs part of the hose opening with his thumb and starts to spray Nova with freezing cold water. She tries to move, but the cuff on her wrist and ankle prevent that.

He sprays her front and back side, making her insides cramp up. Then, he shoves the hose up her vagina. He waits until the water starts to leak out to pull it out. The water leaves her immediately, taking large globs of cum with it down the drain. He does this two more times to her vagina, then moves to her ass.

He shoves the hose up her ass, deeper this time. Her intestines cramp painfully and she cries out behind the gag. He flashes her a cruel smile and her eyes widen as her stomach starts to expand. He is filling Nova with water!

Nova starts to sob as she realizes this is what she has been reduced to. Her tears increase when she sees that she looks like she’s pregnant. Pregnant, shit. She could be pregnant!

She lifts her tear filled eyes to meet his and looks at her stomach and up again.

“Oh. Don’t worry about that. When you were passed out, we got a birth control chip implanted in your arm.” She looks at her bicep to see that there was a small bandage around her arm. How had she missed that?!

He finally pulls out the hose and everything comes shooting out. She sags in relief, until she realizes that he is shoving the hose back in again her.

One more enema later, he shuts off the hose and unchains her wrist. She falls, having absolutely no energy left. She hits the tile floor hard and stays there.

“Sweet dreams slut,” he says, throwing a blanket over her. She doesn’t care that she’s dripping wet or that she’s laying on the floor. She easily falls asleep.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-warning I’m an evil person who likes to hurt my characters a lot. Plz forgive me!!

Light fills the darkness behind Nova’s eyes and she is yanked to her feet before her eyes open. Her body is in extreme pain.

“Get up slut. Time for another day of getting fucked,” says a gruff voice. She opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

Her jaw aches and she is really hungry. Not to mention how sore she is. She realizes that this is the same voice from the first day that she was brought here.

He pushes Nova into a small room with a toilet in it and she uses the bathroom as quickly as she can.

After that, the man takes her back into the bedroom, forces her on the bed, and climbs on top of her before she can do anything.

She notices with dismay that there was rope already on the bed. She starts struggling.

“God damn it! Stay still!” The man growls. She doesn’t listen, trying to get him off of her.

Nova’s head is suddenly jerked to the side and there is a stinging pain in her left cheek. He slapped her.

“Stop struggling or I will not prepare your holes for the men today,” says the man, pinning down both of her wrists. Prepare her? What does that mean?

She doesn’t care and starts kicking her legs again. The man sighs and slaps her twice as hard, making her temporarily black out.

When she comes back to herself, the man is trying her wrist to the bed post. She struggles again to discover that her other wrist is already tied up. No! This can’t be happening again.

When the man finishes with her wrist, he ties her ankles to the bottom bed posts, so she is very exposed. He steps back when he is done, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Now I know I said I wouldn’t prepare you, but I can’t have you tearing to badly. I’ll do the bare minimum,” the man says, grabbing a small bottle off of the table in the corner of the room.

He settles himself between Nova’s quivering thighs. She can’t have this happen to her again. Is this what they kidnapped her for, to prostitute her body out to anyone who pays them?

She’s jerked out of her thoughts when the man shoves a finger inside her vagina and inside her ass. Both of them are covered in lube, but it still hurts because she is sore. He adds another finger to each hole, thrusting deep a few times. Then, he pulls out.

She sighs in relief.

“You won’t be so happy later. Just remember that if you would have cooperated then this day would have been better,” says the man, before putting a blindfold on Nova.

She hears the door click shut a minute later. She struggles again. The new position she is in is not one she likes. Now her breasts are exposed as well as her ass and vagina.

Like yesterday, the ropes have no give. She is stuck in the position until someone decides to untie her.

The door opens and she tenses. She tries to speak, but it comes out as more of a croak. Her throat is dry from not having saliva or water.

“Oh, aren’t you a sight?” Chuckles a masculine voice. She hears a belt unclip and a zipper come down, then a weight settles between her legs.

“What a pretty little pussy you have slut. I’ll have to fill it up with my cum for you,” mocks the voice. Nova whimpers, shaking her head.

The man laughs again and pushes his cock into her. She understands what the man from before meant by preparing her. This HURTS. She screams as he pushes all the way in, her vagina feeling like it is being torn in half.

She feels his mouth start to suck on her nipple and tries to move away. She can’t though. She can’t move anything other than her head. The man starts to thrust at a fast, rough pace. She cries out every time, the pain worsening. She swears that she can feel blood dripping down from her vagina.

After what feels like an eternity, the man cums. For the first time, Nova finds herself thankful that they inserted a birth control chip in her arm. He pulls out and smacks her breasts before leaving.

She feels tears forcing their way to the surface at how helpless she feels and how much pain she is in.

“Aww. The little whore is crying,” states a different voice. This one still belongs to a man. She whimpers and tries to calm herself down.

“Don’t stop on my account, I love it when sluts like you cry beneath me,” says the voice.

Nova feels his weight settle between her legs and she doesn’t have time to think about it before he forces his whole length inside her.

She screams as the pain continues. As she is sobbing he starts a rigorous pace, like the man before him. Her cries worsen when he cums inside her. She starts to violently cough, her throat feeling too dry.

The man leaves without a word. The door opens again and her cries worsen again. She can’t do this.

“Noves, you need to calm down,” Josh says from somewhere around her. She shudders at the sound of his voice. But she can’t stop coughing. She needs water.

Her gag is suddenly removed and a top of a bottle is placed between her lips. She tastes a little to discover that it is water. She chugs the entire bottle, stopping when no more comes out.

The gag is replaced immediately after. Her throat feels sore, but a lot better than it did before.

“There was a little something in there to calm you down. Dad was supposed to give it to you before this, but you hurt his feelings,” Josh says, stroking through Nova’s hair.

Her stomach suddenly growls, wanting to be fed.

“I’ll get you some food tonight if you’re good for the rest of the day,” Josh says, removing his hands from in her hair. She hears the door close and realizes that he left her alone, again.

After a minute of silence Nova feels a deep sense of calm. Her limbs feel tingly and her stomach warm and full. What the hell did they drug her with?

She hears the door open, but she can’t find it in her to care. The next thing she knows, someone’s cock enters her ass.

The drug makes it feel like a dull throb, rather than the burning pain she felt in her vagina.

She lets it happen, not caring what is happening to her body.

Man after man enters the room, using her to their hearts content. The only time Nova felt extreme pain is when one of the men twisted her nipple to hard, she was afraid it would fall off.

Other then that, she barely felt a thing. She wasn’t sure how many men used her over the course of the day, but she didn’t care.

“Noves,” says a voice from somewhere around her. She feels like she is flying and doesn’t want to stop. She feels a sharp pinch in her arm, then she feels like she is falling.

Her eyes open to settle on Josh. He’s sitting between her legs, naked. His cock looks bigger than she remembers it being.

“Glad your back with me. I didn’t want you to miss this,” He says, smiling down at Nova. She whimpers. All the pain in her body is rushing to her at once.

Her vagina and ass HURT. She has never felt pain like she is feeling now before. Her stomach is cramping from all of the cum inside of her.

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle the first time,” he says, stroking Nova’s cheek. He lubes up his cock before pushing into her ass. She cries out at the spearing pain that follows.

“Oh yea baby. Even after having all of the men use you, you’re still nice and tight,” he says, burying himself to the hilt. She winces.

“And I almost forgot these,” he says, holding two pairs of silver clamps.

Nova has no idea what they are until he clips one on her nipple she lets out a cry. He clips the other clip to the other nipple, making tears stream from her eyes. It hurts a lot more than the cloths pins.

“You look so pretty now slut,” he says, still moving in and out of her. Violating her. Hurting her. She doesn’t know how it can get worse.

He figures out a way to hurt her more by pulling on the chain connecting the nipple clamps. It causes her to scream and jerk her body up to try to lessen the pain. She can’t move much because of her restraints, but it doesn’t stop her from trying.

Her nipples and ass are in agony. She never knew that her body could hurt this bad. Her ass feels raw and tender, as does her pussy.

He suddenly pulls out of her ass, then shoves himself in her vaginal hole. She cries out again at the new intrusion. And again when he pulls on the chain. How could she have loved him?

She closes her eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore. She introduced this monster to her family. Her family!

They must have realized that something has happened to her by now. How long has she been here? Two days at least. She frowns as she realizes she doesn’t know. There is no light or a clock for her to tell. She doesn’t know how long they kept her unconscious either. It could have been hours or days.

She lets out a wail when he yanks the clamps off of her already over sensitive nipples. Taking them off hurt way more than putting them on. Her nipples are in agony.

Nova opens her eyes just in time for him to cum inside of her. She shudders as the warm substance tries to fill her already full insides. Her stomach ache worsens and she sags, glad it’s finally over.

He pulls out and gets off the bed, starting to get dressed. She can’t begin to describe the complete anguish that overtook her. She physically can’t take another fucking like that. It will kill her.

She tries to tell him that, but it comes out as a bunch of non understandable noises.

“Calm down. You’re done for the night. Now go to sleep,” he commands. He turns out the dim light that had lit the room all day and left.

She shifts, trying to get comfortable. She can feel the cum shifting inside of her and drip down her cheeks. How is she supposed to sleep like this?

She stays up for a while, to scared to sleep. What if someone comes in the room and rapes her while she is sleeping?

Nova suddenly realizes that she can’t do anything to stop it. She’s helpless. She can’t stop any of them from taking what they want from her.

Nova feels a crushing wave of depression and anguish overtake her. She can’t fight back. She’s actually helpless. She’s so alone. She’s scared.

How long will they keep her here? The thought makes her panic even more. She could die here. She feels like her heart will beat out of her chest. Her throat constricts and she tries to keep breathing, he vision clouded with terror.

She starts to see black spots dance in front of her eyes. Her lungs won’t work.

Nova could die here. Her parents will never find her body. Then, they will do this again. To another innocent person. She’s untied, then picked up. She can’t think about anything other than an overwhelming sense of anguish and panic.

Cold water pushes her back to herself. She looks around frantically, not knowing how she got in the bathroom.

Josh is standing over her, holding the hose. He looks irritated.

“I leave you alone for one minute and you have a fucking panic attack!” He yells, slapping her across the face. She falls on her shoulder, the cold tile feels comforting against her sweaty body. “Bad slut! You need to be taught your place.”

He grabs her arm and drags her out of the room. She manages to get her feet under her and break out of his grip, running down the hall.

This is the first time that she has been out of the room. The facility outside is huge.

“Nova! Stop!” He yells, running after her. She lets the adrenaline pumping through her veins do it’s job, so she is faster than normal. She sprints down sprints down the hall and takes a right turn, looking back over her shoulder.

That’s when she hits what feels like a solid brick wall, but in reality, it is a large man. She scrambles back and right into Josh, who caught up to her.

Without warning, he drives his fist into her mid section. She cries out, the gag blocking most of the sound. She clutches her stomach and he takes the opportunity to get her in a head lock. She flails against him, but she was significantly smaller than he was and had not eaten in days, so she stopped, just trying to breath.

She claws at his arm around her throat with her nails, but he just increases the pressure. Soon, she’s unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo. Seriously, anything you want to know about the fic or kinks you want to see in future chapters.


	4. Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. I’m a student and have crazy amounts of homework this year, which doesn’t give me much time to work on this side project. If you like this fic you should check out my others because they have similiar kinks.

She slowly comes back to herself. The first thing she notices is the awkward position she is in. She is tied up on all fours, her hips resting on a small beam to make sure she keeps her ass in the air.

Her knees are spread by a bar and and she has the O-ring back in her mouth. She immediately notices how sore she is and how hungry she is.

“It’s about time you woke up Slut,” says the cold voice of Josh. He’s angry. Nova can tell by his tone. “Time to start your punishment.”

He enters Nova’s view and places his cock on the tip of her tongue. Then, he starts to pee. Nova doesn’t care what happens to her, but she refuses to swallow. It tastes acidic and terrible.

“You better swallow or I’ll make you,” he growls, the stream slowing. She doesn’t swallow. He sighs and shoves his cock down her throat, causing her to gag, then continues peeing. She has no choice but to swallow or else she would choke.

She feels someone grip her hips and a cock enters her sensitive vagina, causing her to scream around Josh’s cock. She feels warm liquid fill her insides throws up at the thought. Josh pulls his cock out and let’s her throw up everything she had left in her stomach.

“That’s right. You’re going to be the toilet for the day as your punishment. Too bad about that gag reflex though, I can’t have you throwing up all over customers.” He takes the gag out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she croaks. Her throat is dry and her mouth tastes like vomit and piss.

“Not yet, but you will be.” He places a ball gag in her mouth, then pulls out what looks like a glasses case from in his pocket. He pulls out an empty syringe and a bottle of something and starts to fill it up.

As soon as it’s about halfway full, he injects it into her arm.

“It’s the same stuff as last time, but not as much,” he says. Then, he leaves the room. Nova starts to feel a deep sense of calm again. She lets her head hang down, so she’s looking through the gap between her legs.

They leave her alone for about 15 minutes before the first man enters the room. He pisses in her ass hole, filling her with the warm liquid. It’s a lot like being filled with cum, but it’s also very different. Once he is done, he leans against the wall of the room and starts to drink a bottle of water he brought with him.

A few minutes later, two more men enter together.

“How are your new investments doing?" One asks. This one was a short stocky man and he unzips his pants and starts to pee in Nova’s ass. She can feel her intestines start to swell and the thought makes her sick. Not sick enough to vomit, but still sick. They’re filling her with piss.

“They’re doing great. I keep them chained to the bed in my room,” the other responds. He unzips his pants and pees all over Nova’s back. She lets out a low whimper as she feels the warm acidic liquid covering her. They both finish up and leave, still talking.

The man who used her before came back over and pissed in her vagina this time. She hates this more than when they pee in her ass. She can feel the liquid inside her. He adds two plugs into her wholes and leaves the room.

A woman enters as he is leaving. She won’t be able to pee in Nova, the woman will have to pee on her. Nova’s hopes are short lived as the woman pulls down her pants.

She has a large strap on cock on and Nova whimpers, wanting this to end. How can human beings treat other humans like this? It’s barbaric.

The woman plunges her cock into Nova’s pussy and starts to pee. Combined with the other people’s pee, it’s too much and starts to drip from her hole and between her legs. The woman pulls out and shoved something hard and unforgiving in her vagina.

Nova realizes that the purpose of it was to keep the piss inside of her. The woman forced her cock into Nova’s ass and continues pissing until she’s done. Then, she leaves.

As soon as the woman leaves, Nova tries tor use her vaginal muscles to push the plug out. It doesn’t work and she’s left with her vagina full of warm piss.

She wallows for about fifteen minutes before more people come in. She counts six, but there could be more or less. Her vision is a little fuzzy.

“Only one whole open! We need a funnel,” someone says. Nova feels something hard and circular being pushed into her ass and cries out at how wide it stretches her.

A continues stream of piss starts to enter her through the funnel and to her horror, she can see her stomach starting to expand under her.

A few more people enter and start to piss into the funnel draining into her. They all leave together when they’re done, leaving the funnel in her ass. She tries to push is out, but it doesn’t move, like the plug in her vagina.

She loses track of the amount of people that piss in her over the course of the day, but it never stops.

She mostly drifts in and out of consciousness, the lack of food finally starting to take its toll on her.

“Slut.” His voice sounds far away, like she’s underwater. She feels warm on the inside and outside and tries not to think about the reason why. She doesn’t want to wake up and face the world she lives in now.

“Come on. Noves.” Her face is slapped a few times until she forces her eyes open. She finds herself starting into the beautiful hazel eyes of the man she thought she knew. Of the man that she once loved.

“Your punishment is over. It’s time to get cleaned off,” he says, walking out of her line of sight. She doesn’t reply, but let’s her head drop again.

Nova’s stomach is extended to her mid thigh, making her look like she was with child. She lets out a small whimper and realizes that she is very thirsty.

Josh unlocks the cuffs around her ankles, then her wrists. She wants to fight back, but she’s way to tired and weak.

Nova lifts her hips off of the support beam and sits back on her knees. She gasps as she looks down at her stomach because of it’s massive pregnant looking size.

Josh smirks at her mortified expression and pulls her to her feet by her arm pits. She staggers, the blood rushing to her head, and leans on him for a full minute before she can stand on her own.

He grabs her wrist and takes her back to the room from before. Along the way she looks for any sign of an exit, but can’t find one.

Nova is led straight into the bathroom once Josh closes the door to her room.

“Bend over and put your hands on the wall,” he commands. She desperately wants all of the piss out of her, so she does as he instructed.

He pulls out the plug in her vagina first and the piss and cum (from before the punishment) streams out of her and down her legs. Then, he removes the one in her ass and more piss streams out from inside of her.

Nova doesn’t have time to think as he spins her around and forces her back against the wall, piss and cum still streaming out of her. Her stomach is deflating rapidly, but Josh suddenly forces his cock up her ass, causing her to scream and the deflation to stop. Her ass feels like it’s been put through a blender. It HURTS.

She tries to push him away, but he grabs both of her wrists and pins them above her head.

“I like this angle better. Don’t you baby?” He says, kissing the crook of her neck and starting to thrust up into her. She whimpers and feels tears start to run down her face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll allow you to have some pleasure this time.” Before she can process that, he pulls out of her ass and enters her pussy.

She lets out a wail as he starts to lick and suck her sensitive nipples. She looks closer and swears they look bruised from the clamps he put on her. How is this pleasure?

He slows his thrusts and starts to fuck her very gently, not hard and punishing like usual. Not as painful as usual. What is he trying to do?

“Now where’s your-“ she suddenly feels a stab of sweet relief and pleasure that makes her produce a weird sighing noise. Josh smirks at the noise and changes the angle of his thrusts, making her feel another burst of pleasure.

“There it is.” Goosebumps rise on her skin and her toes curl. This actually felt good for her. Nova leans her head back against the wall, just trying to drown her pain in the pleasure that is making her stomach start to tighten.

Unfortunately, Josh took it as an invitation and starts to kiss and suck on her exposed, bruised throat. She lets him, enjoying this too much to stop him. Is this what sex between lovers is supposed to be like? She’s only ever known rape before this.

No. Wait. She realizes that this is still rape. She doesn’t want it just because she’s enjoying it. She is about to protest when something releases deep inside her, making her knees buckle and her entire body tremble. This time she moans from behind the gag, not able to stop herself. That felt really really good.

More warmness floods her insides as Josh cums too. He releases her hands and holds her body up as they both ride their orgasms.

He recovers first and lowers Nova to the ground. Nova feels like she is flying high above the Earth, far away from this place.

“Come back. That’s it,” Josh says, pulling her down from flying. She opens her eyes and he laughs a little. She feels a deep sense of relief and exhaustion. She feels like a massive load has been taken off of her shoulders

“Stand on up. I need to wash you before you can sleep,” he says. She stands up, seeing the world spin before her eyes.

He uses warm water to wash Nova that night. Even though she has to get two enemas, she doesn’t mind because it’s warm and doesn’t make her insides cramp up as badly.

Once he’s finished cleaning her, she sits on the floor of the shower, appreciating being clean. Now all she wants is some food and water.

“One more things before you go to bed. I’m going to give you an option to wear this-“ he holds up a brown strap and it takes her a couple seconds to realize that it’s a dog collar “- and get some food and water into your system, or you can go to sleep hungry. Your choice,” He snugly says, as if he doesn’t care about her.

She thinks it over. It’s definitely worth it to her to wear the collar and eat. She’s starving.

She raises a shaky hand and points at the collar.

“Good choice. You need some nourishment,” he says. He bends down in front of her and she lifts her chin slightly, letting him put the collar around her neck. It isn’t tight, she thinks that it is just a show for him.

He walks out of the room and comes back with a bowl full of hot oatmeal. It’s not her favorite food, but she is to hungry to care. Before he gives it to her, he stops.

“In order for you to eat, I need to take the gag off. If you say one single word, I will take away the food, out the gag back in, and punish you again tomorrow,” he says. She nods in understanding, she won’t say anything.

He removes the gag and she opens and closes her very sore jaw for a minute. It hurts, just like the rest of her body.

He hands Nova the bowl and she drinks it out of the cup because he didn’t give her a spoon. She devours the oatmeal in a couple of minutes. Her stomach isn’t full, but it’s not completely empty either.

Nova hands him the bowl and and whimpers when he produces the gag again. Her jaw needs a break. She looks into his eyes and pleads to him without saying a word.

“None of that. Open your mouth and you will get food when you wake up,” he says. Food. She wants more food. She supposes that one night of jaw pain is worth having food in the morning.

She opens her mouth and lets him put the gag on her. He locks the strap around her head gently, not making it dig into the corners of her mouth like the gag usually does.

Her jaw still aches, but she doesn’t dwell on it because she knows that she’ll get food again tomorrow. How long has it been since she’s eaten before now? She knows it had to have been at least three days.

He rattles a cuff attached to a chain, gaining her attention.

“We didn’t have to do this last time, but I need to this time.” She has no idea what he is talking about until he locks the cuff around her ankle. She follows the chain to see its bolted to the wall. How had she missed that?

“Sweet dreams.” He turns off the light and leaves the room. She lays across the floor on her side, feeling cold, sore, and alone. Why? Why would he do this to her? Dehumanize her like this?

Nova realizes that the collar is still around her neck and she tries to take it off. She’s not a dog. She manages to get her fingers under it, but she can’t get it off.

She starts to panic and tries to unhook it again. It’s stuck on her neck! She can’t take it off! That evil bastard piece of shit made it impossible for her to take it off.

She feels her eyes burn. No. She won’t cry again. She’s cried more in the past two days then she has in her entire adult life. She should probably try to sleep to keep her strength up.

She shifts her position on the cold floor and wonders why he didn’t give her a blanket like he did last time. Maybe it’s because she got food tonight.

She notices that simple things are privileges in this place. Eating, sleeping, and having a blanket were not normals here. The thought scares her.

She tries to focus on sleeping again. It’s been a while since she’s slept, but she can’t find it in her to sleep even though she’s tired.

She doesn’t want to wake up to more rape and torture. She wants to wake up in her warm bed in her small apartment. She wants to take the train to work in the morning and drink a shitty office coffee to wake her up. It suddenly hits her, she’s homesick.

She closes her eyes and imagines that she is in her bed. She strains her ears and imagines the sound of a noise machine keeping her apartment from being completely silent. She imagines herself dressed in multiple layers of clothing, not revealing any of her body parts to perverted men.

She falls asleep thinking of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update once a month or more, just whenever I can. Hope you enjoy. Please comment and kudo, I am taking requests for future chapters.


	5. The Auction House pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I will probably be staying with the approximate once a month update cycle for awhile because of the craziness in my life.

Nova gradually drifts back into herself. She doesn’t want to wake up, so she doesn’t open her eyes. She curls herself up, shivering from the cold. She made a mental note to turn up her heat later.

She reaches out around her for her covers, but only finds cold flooring. Why is she sleeping on the floor?

Nova frowns and opens her eyes. Shit. She’s not in her bed. She’s not even in her apartment! She jerks up into a seated position and winces at the pain in her lower region.

She panics and gets to her feet, trying to get away from wherever she is. Midway through her step, something catches on her ankle and she falls to the floor.

She looks down her naked body to discover that her ankle had a cuff on it. She’s trapped!

Memories from what happened over the last few days rush back to her and she looks around for any sign of Josh.

Damn it. She sits up and groans at her sore body. She hurts everywhere. Her jaw is in agony from being held open by the gag all night.

 Nova slowly makes her way over to the cold tile wall and sits against it, resting her head on her arms.

Josh will probably come in and torture her some more, and she can’t stand the thought of just sitting here and waiting for him. Nova slowly stands up and looks around. She is able to make out the outline of things, but not much more than that. It is ridiculously dark in the room, probably due to the fact that there are no windows.

A light flickers on from the ceiling of the room, making Nova’s eyes burn.

“Good, you’re awake. I came in a couple of hours ago and you were sleeping like a baby,” Josh snarks, entering the room. He’s holding a tray in both hands and kicks the door shut behind him.

Nova tries to talk, but the gag stops her.

“I will never get tired of being able to shut you up,” he smiles, placing the try or food on a small ledge.

He walks to her and she can’t help flinching back.

“Relax. I need to take this off if you’re going to eat,” he says, reaching around her head and taking off the gag.

Nova has to openand close her jaw a few times until she can talk.

“Why are you being nice to me?” She questions.

“Because today is a big day for you,” he states, handing her the try full of food. 

“Why?”

“You ask to many questions. Just shut up and do as you’re told,” he snaps, giving her a back hand. She stays quiet and takes the tray from his hands. 

Nova eats the oatmeal in silence and once she is done, she hands the tray back to Josh.

“Good. I’ll be right back,” he says, taking the tray and leaving the room. She sits in silence for a minute until he comes back.

 “Put this on,” he says, throwing a shirt at her. She puts it on without question, happy to have something to cover herself with. It easily goes down to her mid thigh, efficiently covering her private areas. “Good, now this,” he throws her the gag. She groans. “Put it on or else I’ll get a bigger one,” he threatens.

She sighs and locks the gag around her head, knowing that it won’t come off until he wants it to. He holds a brown sack up for her to see and she whimpers. What’s going on? 

She lets him put it over her head and he uncuffs her ankle. He pulls her up by her arm, then ties her hands behind her back with a rough rope.

Nova is suddenly shoved forwards and nearly falls over.

“You’re going to have to walk if you want to leave,” Josh says from behind her. Leave? What’s happening? She starts walking forward until she bumps into a wall. Josh snorts, pulls her back, moves her to the right, and pushes her forward.

She takes two steps before she bumps into another wall. Josh laughs behind her and she can hear other people join in and laugh with him. She whimpers and he turns her to the left. She walks forward, prepared to hit another wall. 

Suddenly his hands grabs Nova’s shoulders and stops her. She hears the ding of a closing door and then the floor shifts a little. They’re in an elevator.

The elevator stops after a while and she hears the doors open. Cold air surrounds her and makes goosebumps rise on her skin. She notes that it has to be below freezing outside.

“Move,” he grunts, shoving her forward. She stumbles a few steps forward, her feet recognize the feeling of asphalt. It was wet and cold, meaning that they are definitely outside. She walks forward for awhile until he pulls back on her shoulders.

Nova jerks to a stop and the bag around her head is removed. The lighting around her is dim, so her eyes don’t have to adjust. They are in an empty parking garage. The only thing she sees is a dark blue van with both of the back doors open. There are two other men rummaging around in the back.

She has a pretty good idea of where they are going. They’re moving her. She has a chance to escape! She locates Josh standing to the side of her and before she thinks about it, she swings her elbow back and down, hitting him in the crotch. Then, she runs. She runs like she never had before. She runs for her life.

Nova can her the men coming after her, but the adrenaline surging through her system is making her faster than usual. She turns the corner and spots the opening to the outside world. She runs faster and looks around her shoulder for the men.

A hard mass suddenly rams into the left side of her body, sending her falling backward. Her head hits the ground, causing her to black out.

When she comes to the world around her is blurred and sounds like it is under water. She is hanging forward by her wrists on her knees. The left side of her body, as well as her head, throbs and hurts.

“Pay attention!” A man yells from around her. She can’t seem to focus on the voice or her surroundings.

“This miserable piece of shit tried to escape on the way here. She will be used as an example of what will happen if you try to escape!” The voice says. 

Her back suddenly erupts in fiery pain, snapping everything around her into focus. She is kneeling in the middle of a ring of naked men and women in a dark room.

Snap! The sound rings out in the room, her back in blazing pain again. She whimpers and hangs her head down.

“This slave will revive thirty lashes as a punishment for trying to escape. Any slave caught trying to escape after this will revive fifty. Is that clear?” He asks. There’s a bunch of mumbling she can barely make out as ‘yes sir’. “I said, Is that clear?!” He exclaims.

“Yes sir,” the unified answer comes. “Good. Start counting the lashes for 63 here. I doubt the cunt can do it its self,” he sneers. 

He brings the whip down across her back over and over. The crowd around her counts each painful lash. By the tenth one, her back feels like it is on fire. She struggles to get away from the lash, but she can’t escape.

By the twentieth lash she is sobbing and begging him to stop through the gag that is still in her mouth. Her breathing is heavier now and tears and drool drip from her face to the floor and across her naked chest.

Finally thirty. She is sure that she can feel warm blood dripping down her back, but she is having trouble focusing again. The cuff on the right side opens and her body drops, only being held up my her left wrist, still cuffed. Then that cuff is released and she collapses on the ground, to disoriented and shocked to move.

The people around her slowly shuffle out of the room. Her back hurts like nothing she has felt before. She can’t even begin to describe the pain.

Nova is suddenly picked up by two people, holding her arms around their shoulders. She can’t make out what they look like or even what gender they are. They drag her for a while until they go into a room. It’s too dark to see anything, but they lay her stomach down on a rough surface. Then, she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo!!


	6. The Auction House pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I have been crazy busy with everyday life and balancing two fics along with it has been super hard. I’ll update when I can and I hope you enjoy!

“Wake up slaves,” yells a loud voice.

Nova frantically jerks upright and looks around. She’s in one of many small cots that line the walls of a large room in two neat rows. She observes naked men and women rising out of their beds and starting to walk towards a door at the end of the room.

“Move whore. Get in line,” says a man, walking over to her cot. He’s fully dressed in black and carrying a metal rod. Nova doesn’t argue, not wanting to be beaten with the rod. She slowly gets up and stands at the end of the line.

She suddenly realizes that her back doesn’t hurt a lot, so she feels behind her to find the wounds scarred over and almost healed. She wonders how that is possible. She couldn’t have been asleep for that long! She’s also still naked.

“Hey. Where are we going?” Nova asks the girl in front of her. The girl shushes Nova. Before she can ask the girl anything else, they step into the other room. It’s a room full of black lockers that leads into another room full of showers.

“Hey nube this is your locker,” the man dressed in black says, banging on one of the lockers with the rod. “Go shower then wear whatever is in here, if there’s anything.”

Nova doesn’t question him, pushing down her emotions. She walks into the shower room and into a shower stall in the corner. She turns on the nob for the shower and the water comes out freezing cold. She jumps and turns it all the way up. It only gets slightly warmer, going from freezing cold to only cold.

“If you want to survive this place, keep your head down and do what you’re told,” the girl next to Nova quietly advises. The girl looks older than Nova and she has a German accent.

“What is this place?”

“It’s where they train slaves. People will come in and buy you when they want a new slave,” the girl explains like Nova is stupid.

Nova had never really thought about human trafficking, but here she is, getting ready to be sold to someone like property. Why can’t these people understand that she is a person with independent thoughts and goals?

The girl leaves before Nova can question her more and she walks into the locker room. Nova finishes rinsing off and also goes into the locker room, still dripping wet.

Nova finds her assigned locker and opens it only to find a towel and a thong in it. She uses the towel to quickly dry herself, then puts on the thong without question. She’s happy to have something to cover herself with, even though it’s less than minimal.

She notices that the other people who had finished were in a line by the door, so she goes and stands at the end of the line. Most of the other people were wearing lingerie, including the men. The lesser portion were completely naked.

As soon as everyone is lined up, a door on the other side of the room opens and a different man dressed in black walks through.

“Cunt 5, nipples 3, and pussy 2 with me!” He yells. Three girls step forward, out of the line and follow him out of the door before it closes. A woman dressed in black comes in after him.

“Pussy 2, ass 1, piss 2, and slut 2 with me!” She yells. One girl and three guys go with her. It suddenly hits Nova that the derogatory terms served as their names. It makes her feel sick that people are treated this way.

She looks down the line to see that there are only about seven of them left. Another woman walks into the room and calls out more names, followed by a second man. Soon, she is the only one left.

A man walks in after a few minutes of silence.

“You’re with me nube,” he says, walking out the door. Nova scurries after him and finds herself in a long hallway. If she could distract him somehow...

“I wouldn’t run. No slave has ever escaped in the 20 years since we have started this place. The punishment would be worse than what you experienced when you first got here,” he says.

Nova shivers at that. Her back itches and reminds her that her body cannot take a punishment as physical as the last one so soon. She will have to wait.

“Wh-“

The man spins faster then she thought possible and gives her the hardest backhand she has ever received. It sends her weak body crashing against the wall and slumping to the ground. She stays there for a minute, the pain dazing her.

“You will only speak when asked a question you worthless cunt,” he sneers, grabbing her wrist and getting her to her feet. He releases his bruising grip and keeps walking like nothing had happened. Nova follows, dreading what her future holds. Her face hurts and she’s sue it will have a bruise in the morning.

The man stops after a while of walking and enters a room. Nova follows and the man shuts the door behind her. They are in a white, sterile smelling room with a metal table in it. The table has cuffs on them that looked like they were designed to hold someone down.

“Sit on the table,” the man curtly says. Nova decides to call him Curt because his remarks were always short. She does as she is told and sits up on the table. It’s cold against her barely covered naked butt and she shivers. The door suddenly opens and another man walks through.

“She needs a regular,” Curt says. The other man studies Nova’s small frame with cold calculating eyes, making her feel like an animal rather than a person.

“Put your arms out,” he commands. She puts her arms out and he feels down both of her sides with warm hands. When he hits about her 4th rib on her left side she winces, feeling pain pulse through her body from the point. “What happened?” He asks. She hesitates, not sure if the man was talking to her or Curt.

She receives a light slap from the man examining her and she knows that he wants her to speak.

“I- I think I was hit by a car,” she quietly says. Both of the men snort and she lowers her head so she doesn’t have to look at them. She would have never been hit by a car if she hadn’t been kidnapped. The man continues his examination, feeling her breasts, arms, neck, legs, vagina, and back. Nova sits still through it all, letting herself be poked and prodded by the unfamiliar man. It feels kind of like a check up, so Nova decides to call the man Dr. Moron.

“She looks fine to me. She’s a little too skinny my liking and there’s going to be some bruise development on her left side, but her back looks like it will be healed in about 3 days,” Dr. Moron says.

“Good. That’s perfect timing for the first auction. Let’s go nube,” Curt says. Nova gets up and follows him, feeling less like a person and more like an animal every second she is with Curt.

Nova is led into a second room. This room is darker and her eyes take a minute to adjust. The only things in the room are an oak cabinet, a small sink area, and a toilet.

“Kneel in the middle of the room.”

Nova walks to about the middle of the room and kneels. Her knees are bony and feel uncomfortable against the cold concrete floor, but she stays still.

“Now, we need to name you,” Curt says.

“I already have a name,” she bitterly answers, bracing herself for a slap.

“I will deal with your sass later. For now put your hands behind your back,” he says. She slowly does as she is told and he puts a pair of handcuffs on her. She winces as she feels the sharp metal digs into her already tender flesh. He loops a rope around the middle part of the handcuffs and connects it to something above her. Then, he pulls.

Nova groans as her arms were forced parallel with her shoulders, forcing her to lean forward and widen her knees.

He leaves her for a second and comes back with a ring gag and blindfold. She shakes her head, sealing her mouth shut.

He brutally slaps her again. Her body has nowhere to go, so she takes the full force of it.

“Never tell your superiors no. Now open or I’ll make you and you won’t like the consequences.”

Nova feels her face burning and knows that it will be bruised tomorrow. She reluctantly opens her mouth and he places the gag in, keeping her mouth wide open.

She looks up at him with tear filled eyes, but it doesn’t affect him as he slips the blindfold over her eyes. She whimpers, being completely exposed and in darkness.

She hears a zipper unzip and doesn’t have a chance to prepare herself before his cock is shoved in her open mouth. He goes all the way in, making her gag.

“If you throw up then I’ll make you lick it up off of the ground,” he threatens. She whimpers and tries not to think about what is in her mouth. Her strategy fails as he buries himself to the hilt, then pinches her nose, completely cutting off her oxygen supply. She pulls against her bonds, only to hear a loud popping sound and feel an extreme pain overtake her right shoulder.

She screams around the cock in her mouth and sees spots behind the blindfold.

She’s suddenly slapped hard in the face again and takes in deep shuddering breaths. The cock is placed back in her mouth and this time she can tell he wants to finish. Just as she thinks he’s about too cum, he pulls out and cums all over her face. Some of it gets in her mouth and some drips down beneath the blindfold.

“Yea. I think I have a name for you. Bitch 6,” he says. She heard him walk away and whimpers at the pain in her right shoulder. “Now to deal with your punishment for speaking out of turn.”

One of her nipples is pinched and she lets out a wail as he clamps a device down over the tender flesh. He does the same to the other one, making her cry. Her nipples have always been tender and this just feels like agony to her.

“Oh and I forgot a few things!” He suddenly exclaims. She feels drool drip down her chin and onto the floor. This is absolutely humiliating for her. One of her nipples is suddenly pulled downwards, causing her to scream. He does the same thing to the other clamp. Her nipples are stretched uncomfortably downwards and it almost feels like the clamps will fall off. “What, you don’t like my weights? Ten minutes wearing these should teach you when to shut your mouth,” He taunts her. Then he swings the weight on her right nipple around, causing her to shriek through her sobs.

He moves to the back of her and presses something cold, hard, and wet into her ass. She feels a very uncomfortable burning, then something settles inside of her. He smacks her ass, causing the thing inside of her to shift. She realizes with dread that it is a butt plug. At least he used lube.

“Wow Bitch 6, you look beautiful. I’m going to have to call some of the guys in here to see you,” Curt says. Nova tries to yell, but she can’t form words. Her shoulder is absolutely killing her.

She listens to his footsteps fade away and then let’s her head hang down. Tears drip down from her eyes to the floor along with her drool and his cum. She hates this. She’s hates what they are making her into. She uses the pain consuming her body to escape into darkness.

She awakes to a stream of warmth coming down over her head. Some of it drips into her mouth and she recognizes the taste as urine. She keeps her head down, trying to avoid the taste and keep herself from vomiting.

Once he finishes his piss, he takes the weights off of her nipples, followed by the clamps. She screams through the gag as her bruised nipples are released and the blood flows back into them.

Nova jerks when she suddenly feels his mouth tenderly sucking on her nipple. She’s disgusted at first until she realizes that he’s making her nipple feel a little better.

“I shouldn’t have left those on so long,” he mumbles, taking her other nipple in his mouth. It feels really good, even though she doesn’t want it.

“You’re perfect now,” Curt says. She hears him shift up, so he’s on his feet. She starts to cry again. “Now I’m going to take out the gag and I don’t want you to say anything. You are only allowed to repeat what I say when I tell you to. Nod if you understand.”

Nova nods her head and he mercifully removes the gag. She opens and closes her sore jaw, not saying anything. She still has the blindfold tied around her head, making her blind.

“As a slave, it is your responsibility to please your master or mistress physically as well as mentally. Repeat after me. I am happy to serve my master.”

“I-I am happy to serve my master,” she croaks, he voice destroyed.

“I am nothing but property.”

“I am no-nothing but property.”

“Good girl, now stop repeating. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. If you stay completely quiet, I’ll let you get clean before bed. If not, you’re going to sleep covered in my cum and piss,” Curt says. Nova nods, not daring to speak. “Bye bitch 6. Have a good day.”

Nova sighs. All she has to do is stay here and stay quiet. Even though her shoulder, ass, and nipples ache she’s determined to stay quiet. If she plays this right, she will get a chance to be clean and have a good nights sleep.

She rotates her neck a few times, then lets her head drop again. She can smell the thick sent of piss covering her. Her shoulder really hurts too. She’s pretty sure that it’s dislocated and she will have to pop it back into place, but she doesn’t know how to do it.

Nova dislocated her shoulder once when she was playing a soccer game in high school. The school’s athletic trainer popped it back into place and Nova couldn’t play for a week afterwards.

She suddenly realizes that even if she escapes this, her life will never be the same. After Josh, she is definitely never going to date again. She knows that not all guys are like him, but she is not going to take that chance again. He destroyed her life and her innocence.

A loud growl interrupts her thoughts and she realizes how hungry she is. She knows that it has been days since she had eaten anything. If she stays quiet, maybe she will get food later too.

The silence in the room makes her ears ring. It was unsettling that she couldn’t hear anything but her own breathing, and the pulse in her ears. It was like they had sound proofed the room. Probably to drown out the screams of who ever they chain up and leave down here.

Nova closes her eyes under the blindfold, enjoying the complete darkness and sensory deprevation it brings. Her hands tingle, slowly becoming numb from being asleep. The darkness and strange tingling slowly slowly lulls her into a light sleep.

She wakes up to a feeling of free falling. It’s just for an instant, but if feels like she’s floating. Her body lands on the cold floor, her right shoulder aching in a bone deep pain. Nova doesn’t have the energy to move and her arms feel numb and heavy.

“Fuck. Did you kill her?” Someone above her asks. It isn’t Curt, but a different male voice.

“Nah. She’s just exhausted. I think her shoulder is dislocated too,” Curt says. Someone climbs over the back of her, causing her to whimper. They’re probably going to rape her now.

Instead, the person grabs her right arm and places a warm hand over her shoulder blade. He twists her arm to the side, causing pain to coarse through her entire body. She shudders and groans.

“Relax bitch. I need you to relax if you want your shoulder fixed,” says the other voice. She tries to breathe, but she’s terrified of being raped again. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. Just breathe,” he says, lightly stroking up and down her spine.

Even though his touch is unwanted, it comforts her. It’s been a long time since she was touched gently and it helps her relax. The man lets her have a few minutes to compose herself and to let her body relax. Then, he slowly picks up her right arm and rotates it over her head, like she is trying to scratch her back. He moves her hand closer to her opposite shoulder and a loud popping sound echos through the room. The pain immediately lessens, although it still feels uncomfortable to her.

“Thank you,” she rasps. Her throat is so dry that it is barely audible.

“One last thing,” Curt says from behind her. He grabs the base of the plug nestled in her ass and pulls hard. Nova makes a new screeching sound she had never made before, trying to get out from under the man pinning her down.

She fails due to her weak and dehydrated state, not because the man was particularly strong. Her ass HURTS and she swears she feels blood dripping down between her legs.

“Now why’d you have to tear her up moron? That’s going to hurt her price,” the man on top of her says. She tries again to free herself, but he places a hand between her shoulder blades and pushes her back on the floor. She lets her body relax and tries to soak up the warmth from his hand. Her body is freezing.

“That’s it. Good girl. Just relax and we will take care of you,” he says, stroking up and down her back again. “I’m going to get up now, but I don’t want you to move. Stay still.”

The man slowly gets off of Nova, letting her breathe easier. She stays still, just wanting to sleep.

“Turn over on your back,” Curt says. She rolls over like a dog obeying its master.

Nova jerks as she feels herself being gathered up in warm arms. She’s being carried bridal style by one of the men, but she isn’t sure which one because she still has the blindfold over her eyes.

Light streaks from the seams making the blindfold over her eyes. She can tell that they had left the room because of the change of light and the increase in temperature around her.

Nova lets her body go lax in the strong hold, enjoying the care and gentleness with which she is being treated.

“Good girl. I’ll take care of you,” says the man. She immensely prefers this man to Curt. The man releases the arm holding her legs up, so that she is standing up. Her legs feel like jelly under her, but the man keeps his hand on her back for support. “Stand still.”

His hands leave Nova’s body and she stays exactly where he put her. Suddenly, she feels the spray of a hose hit her body. The water is freezing and her arms automatically come up to wrap around her torso.

Her teeth start chattering, but her feet stay planted as he relentlessly bullets her with the spray. After what feels like hours, but is probably only minutes, he turns off the water. She stands there shivering for a few minutes until she feels his hand wrap around her wrist and tug.

Nova blindly stumbles along after him, her body sore, in pain, and now freezing. Mentally, Nova was not much better. She wonders what she did to deserve such harsh treatment and if she will survive her captivity.

The guy let’s her wrist go after dragging her along for a while.

“Kneel.”

Nova drops down to one knee, then folds the other under her thigh. The man pulls on her arms and ties them behind her back with a rope. Her wrists feel raw from the handcuffs and she whimpers. He shushes her and pats her head like a she’s a dog.

His hand moves down and unties the blindfold around her head, letting it fall to the floor. The room she is in is lighter than the one before. She’s in a small kitchen room, kneeling besides a chair the man is sitting in.

“Now that we’re settled in, my name is Master E and I will be your trainer. You will refer to me as Master and to everyone else as sir. Understand?” He asks. The man was bald and in great shape. Just looking at him, Nova knew he had layers of muscle beneath his cloths.

“Yes,” she softly replies. He lightly slaps her face, causing her to fall on her shoulder. Ordinarily, she would have been able to take such a light slap, but her body is drained. The man pulls her up by her other arm, not looking mad, but annoyed.

“Yes Master,” he corrects.

“Yes Master,” she repeats.

“Good girl. Your training begins now, but I want to get some food into you first,” he says. Nova stays silent, desperately wanting to eat. The man grabs a bowl from on the table and places it on the floor. How can she eat with her hands behind her back? “Eat like the bitch you are bitch 6.”

Nova finally understands that he wants her to eat out of the bowl like a dog. Her stomach audibly growls, urging her to shove aside her pride and eat. Nova slowly shakes her head, afraid to speak. She will not be reduced to this, even if it means getting beaten again.

“I hoped you would say that. I put all my trainees through this test and just like 90% of the others, you failed. If you would have eaten, then you would have had a good night, but now you’ll get to pleasure all the masters in the facility,” he says, grabbing her arm, pulling her up, and forcing her into another connecting room.

The room is similar to the one Nova was in with Curt and now she wishes she would have just ate the food. The man drags her into the center of the room and unties her hands.

He grabs a pair of iron shackles from the floor and connects them to her wrists. Then, he loops the chains around a beam across the ceiling and pulls her arms up. He pulls a little more so that she’s forced to balance up on her toes. Then he connects the chain to a clip on the ground and shoves a ball gag in her mouth.

“Now the real fun will begin,” he says, lightly patting the obvious bulge in his pants. Nova cringes, wishing she had just ate the damn food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and kudo! This chapter is pretty long so I hope that it makes up for the wait.


	7. Sold

2 days later.... 

Nova is always tired. She’s always hungry. She’s never satisfied. The past few days have been hell for her. She almost prefers being violated over and over again to this. She’s still violated, but they added a bunch of kinks and rules to it. 

They don’t feed her or let her sleep for too long. She hates this. She hates everything about it. She hates everyone involved with it. All of her hate was starting to wear on her too. Her small starved frame is covered in bruises, welts, and hikes because of her resistance. 

She and the others are treated like animals. After she refused to eat out of a bowl on the floor, her trainer has given her a dog bowl everyday and she still refuses to eat. She would rather die than go through this level of dehumanization and humiliation. 

The other “slaves” seem like they’re not entirely here to Nova. Their eyes are glassy and the obey without a thought or complaint. Nova’s trainer told her that they were broken and she would be like that one day. 

“Pay attention!” Her trainer yells, slapping her. She takes it without a sound, opening her eyes and looking down at the bowl in front of her. Her stomach roars, begging her to eat. 

She wearily looks to her trainer, who is sitting besides her. She desperately wants to eat, but she’s still holding on to her last license of pride. 

“Eat. I’ve had enough of this. If you don’t eat that I will blend it up and shove a feeding tube down your throat and force you to eat it. It’s not that bad. Just eat,” he says. 

She feels her eyes tear up, then lowers her head and starts to eat. It’s just an oatmeal mush, like all other times. 

“Good girl,” he praises from above her, petting her lower back. She ignores him and continues eating. “You know, I wasn’t going to put you in the auction today, but now I think I will. You’ve now learned the basics of your new role in life and I think it’s only fair to give you a real master.” 

Auction? The thought hits her. They’re going to sell her to the highest bidder. She sits back on her knees, finished with the food and looks up at her trainer again. He is looking at her expectantly. 

“Thank you Master,” she grits out. 

“Good girl. Just remember that it pays too obey. We were going to have a training session this afternoon, but I think you deserve a little nap because of your good behavior.” 

Her heart leaps in her chest. Sleep. She gets to sleep. He gets up and Nova crawls after him into her training room. There’s a pillow and blanket laid out in the corner for her to rest on. She happily curls up with the blanket and is asleep within seconds, her entire body deprived of it. 

“Up!” The harsh words tear through Nova’s sleep and she struggles to her knees, not even opening her eyes. She tried to just not get up the second day she was at this place and they beat her with a police baton. 

“Good girl.” Praised the voice. Her hair is moved to the side and something is placed around her neck. She jerks forward as the thing tightens and chokes her, landing on all fours. She opens her eyes to see the blurry outline of rope leading up into a man’s hand. Leash. They had put her on a frikin leash. 

The man leads her to the slave quarters and instructs her to clean herself throughly and wear the outfit in the locker when she’s done. She takes her time in the shower, making sure to clean herself throughly, but also slowly. 

When Nova finally forced herself out of the cool spray, she dries off and looks in the locker expecting to see a thong. Instead she finds guys jeans and a guys shirt. There’s no under garments at all. 

She slowly steps into the jeans and pulls them up her cold, thin legs. Wearing clothing feels different to her, but really nice. 

As soon as she slips on the shirt, her trainer comes in and looks her over. He extends his hand to her and she sees two small, white pills in his palm. She hesitates taking them and instantly finds herself sprawled across the floor, her face burning. 

“Never hesitate. Take the pills now.”

She takes the pills from him and dry swallows them without a verbal question. If she can just get out of this place, it will be much easier to escape. 

Her trainer puts the rope around her neck, but ‘allows’ her to walk behind him instead of crawl. She’s thankful, as her knees and shins are bruised from crawling so much. 

They lead Nova into a bedroom and tie her to the bed. She shudders because she knows what comes next. They’re going to rape her. Her trainer traces lightly up her stomach, from her hip bone to collar bone, a couple of times, causing her to get goosebumps. Wait. She’s wearing cloths. She wonders what is going to happen. 

He leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of water. She stares at it, silently pleading for him to give her a sip, even though it’s probably drugged. The only water she has gotten over the last few days were from the shower and hoses. 

“Drink up bitch 6,” the man says putting the bottle to her lips. She gladly accepts it and drinks about half of it before it’s pulled away. She feels strangely relaxed despite everything that has happened and is going to happen to her. “Prefect,” he mumbles, walking away from her and out the door. 

Nova slightly dozed off, but she’s aware of different people coming in the room and looking her over. Some rape her and some don’t. She forces herself to just leave it all behind and retreats to the furthest corner of her mind, where she curls up in a ball and sobs because of what is happening to her. 

She slowly comes back to herself when someone starts untying her. She stays still and keeps her face expressionless, looking for a chance to escape. Even in her drug induced state, all she wants to do is leave. 

Once all of Nova’s limbs are free, she rolls out of the bed, hitting the floor hard. It was a further drop then she thought, but she scrambles up to her feet and staggers towards the blurry outline of the door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A sharp masculine voice cuts through her haze. She’s grabbed from the side and a pair of warm strong arms suddenly surround her. Her back meets the surface of the wall and even through the shirt, she can feel the cold. 

“Away,” she murmurs quietly against his chest. Hug. She word slices through her foggy mind. Why is the man hugging her? 

“Soon. What’s your name beautiful?” He asks. He sounds like he’s underwater. 

“Nova,” she replies, her eyes falling closed. She’s so tired. 

“Nice to meet you Nova. My name is Elijah and I’m your new master.” He suddenly sweeps her off of her feet, holding her in his arms like a child. Fortunately for him, she’s way too tired right now to put up a fight. She leans into him automatically. Even though she doesn’t realize it, she’s desperately missing meaningful human contact. 

She vaguely registers a swoosh of fresh air hitting her face. Outside. She’s outside. 

“Help,” she croaks. The word was whispered, barely even audible to the man carrying her. She is greeted with a light shushing sound from the man carrying her. 

She’s set down on a hard surface laying on her side. Her hands are brought behind her and duck taped behind her back. That’s when it hits her. This man bought her. She whimpers and a piece of duck tape is placed over her mouth, silencing her. She cracks open her eyes, watching as he duct tapes her ankles together over the jean cuffs. 

He meets Nova’s tired eyes and pats her head. 

“It’s okay. We’re just going to my house,” he tried to comfort her. She looked around and realized she was in the trunk of his car. She looks up at home through year filled eyes and whimpers a little, not wanting to be shut in the darkness of the trunk. “Just go  
to sleep. You’ll be okay,” he said, closing her in the trunk. 

She whimpered. Regardless of her drugged state, she knows that this is bad. Where will he take her? What will he do with her or make her do to him? She sniffles and closed her eyes. The trunk of his car is more comfortable than one of the beds in the facility to her. So with that, she listens to her new “master” and let’s herself sink into the sweet abyss of sleep.


End file.
